To Capture A Hero
by SweetestSarcasm
Summary: A hero from Earth get capture by the planet brokers when she trys to save her planet and is taken to planet Vegeta. A/U  Rated T just incase!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z, BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTER!**

Destruction. I could only see the carnage of a once beautiful planet as I flew above the planet Earth. _They_ arrived 3 days ago and already the planet is in ruins. Who are these monsters, you ask? They call themselves planet brokers and they work for an even bigger monster: Freiza. They all have eminence power. I've tried to fight but they only laugh and beat me to near death. Most of Earth's people have fallen to the might of Freiza's men but me, I'm different. You see humans are not a race of brute force; they rely on guns which if they manage to hit them, might tickle. Me, I am _similar_ to them in ways of fighting. I shoot energy blasts, fly, and have incredible strength and speed. Now I am flying to their ship where they are celebrating victory over the planet. Now is my last chance, soon they will kill me and take my planet.

* * *

><p>I have arrived at their ship, from what I can see they are all eating outside of their ship. I'm glad they can't sense powers like me. They rely on their <em>scouters<em> to detect power and right now they have them off, nows my chance. I form an energy blast in my hands and aim it towards the ground. And I release. The blast will only kill the weaker ones, but I will have to take on the stronger ones. It doesn't matter to me whether or not I live. For now, I can feel nothing. The dust is cleared five figures stand.

"HEY, WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?" a large, purple alein with black spikes called to his team.

Alright its now or never.

"UP HERE YOU BIG PURPLE FREAK!" I said with as much force as I could muster. Now they are all glaring straight up at me. This is bad. There's too many for me to handle. Five aliens powers equal to mine or greater. I am doomed to the death my people suffered. Wait, what was that are they... smiling at me. Thats not good...is it?

"Alright girlie, you are coming with us. Lord Freiza will be pleased to see this planet isn't _full_of wimps." Commanded the same alien, all the while grinning evily.

" You'll have to kill me first." I called.

It came to fast: I see a purple blur come toward me then, BOOM. Blackness thats all I see. Am I dead? No. I can't be, can it?

* * *

><p>I wonder around in the darkness for what feels like forever. Then I see light, I rush toward it. Phew, I guess I was just unconscious. Now... Where am I? It looks like some kind of...pod...WHAT IS THAT SPACE. I guess they knocked me unconscious to take me to see that bastard Freiza. Hmm...is that a...planet? Yes, it looks like we're landing, perfect! Man, I hope I can inflict some sort of damage to this guy. Alright, we're landing I better brace myself. I curl up in a ball with my arms blocking my face and then... <em>CRASH. <em>I guess we landed...alright now how do I get out? _SHHHHH..._well there's my answer it opens by itself. I lift myself out of the pod and meet with a red sky, a red ground oh and who would guessed A RED PALACE. Geez, I wonder if everything here is red. I try to step forward and find myself being held back an iron grip.

"Tch,tch,tch. You arn't going anywhere girlie."A familiar voice said.

Must be that purple freak.

"Come on girlie. You are going to meet Lord Freiza and his pet monkeys." The same voice dictated.

I remained silent as he lead me to the red palace, shoved me through the door, then led me through the palace to yet another door. This time he didn't push me through it, he paused and looked at me and said "Behave."

He then pushed open to reveal a colossal room with a large table and many chairs.

"Ah Ginyu, was your mission a success?" Asked an alien I could only assume to be freiza.

"Yes My Lord." Replied my capture.

So his name is Ginyu...oh well.

"Suck up." I muttered.

All heads turned to me. Great, they heard that.

"Why you little..." Ginyu seethed.

I smirked, it's not like it matters to me if I live or die anymore. Anyways, everyone I cared about is gone so...what the hay!

" I am Ginyu, the captain of the GINYU FORCE." He declared while doing rediculous poses.

Oh brother, he's an even bigger moron than I thought.

I smacked myself in the head.

" Hey, Captain pretty princess, you arn't helping yourself." I giggled.

"GRRR... I should have killed you back on your mudball of a planet! I mean-"

"GINYU! Alright now that you're done babbleing, who is this?" Freiza interupted while pointing at me.

"Well My Lord, she showed amazing stength and she kinda...tookoutmostofourteam." Ginyu sqeaked.

"Well, look who's scared of the big bad Freiza." I taunted.

"This one sure is annoying Ginyu, but she'd fit in perfectly with my little monkeys here." Freiza spoke.

"Lord Freiza, she is but a little child. She'll just slow the team she's place on down." Argued a short man with a crown.

"Oh Vegeta, don't be mean! But... she is a child and a girl...bring out the machine Toto!" Freiza ordered.

"Yes Lord Freiza." a small pink alien chirped, then he scuried out of the room.

A few moments of silence later the little pink thing came back with a box that had tons of buttons and nobs and on the top a cushion that looked like it had been ran over.

"Girl, come here and punch the top of the box." Freiza barked.

I shrugged, walked over, and did as I was told.

"Name?" he asked.

"Z Meek." I answered.

"Age?"

"15"

"Race?"

"Uh well, I really don't know..."

" We'll skip it then...Toto what were the results?" Freiza spoke.

"She made Captain Gotens team, My Lord." Toto stammered.

"Very well" he agreed.

Hmm...WHOA! I forgot there are like twenty other people in here! Umm... GREAT! They're all staring at me! Whoa, and that what is creeping me out he's like following my every move...

* * *

><p>After my <em>test<em> thing I was escorted to a room and told somone would be sent to come get me in an hour to go on my first mission. Well...I guess I should go ahead and make my fighting suit...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Should I countinue? REVEIW! Anyone wanna know what she looks like?**

**Next chapter: Meeting the crew; First mission!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z BUT I DO OWN Z**

* * *

><p>It had been a while since my little 'meeting' with the devil himself: Freeza, and I had made myself that outfit. I walked over and sat on my bed sighing. My life had done a complete <em>180. J<em>ust a week ago my life was normal... well at least as normal as my life could get and now **_poof_** all gone! Sighing again I tilted my head back staring at the ceiling just thinking...

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I stared at the ceiling untill I was 'comanded' to come with pretty pretty princess dude AGAIN and boy let me tell ya' he is annoying. While we were walking I let my mind wonder, finnally getting to the question I continued to put to the back my mind: What do they want me to do? I wished they would kill me but I would never say or show it because it would make me look weak. Though... maybe there's another reason having to do with a certain ugly faced lizard dying...<p>

I was so deep in thought 'pretty, pretty princess had to yell WE'RE HERE GIRLIE to get my attention. I smirked at him.

"Bye pretty, pretty princess, have fun sucking up to that dirty lizard you call 'lord'" I taunted waving.

He walked off growling. That might be another reason I don't say... to torture them all...

"What are you doing here girl! This is for the elite af the elite warriors not to play with dolls." I turned to see three men, one was tall and bald, another was tall and long haired and the last one... looks like that...guy from earlier that was staring so close it creeped me out hmm... odd...

"Man, thats too bad. I guess you'll have to take yours elsewhere." I mocked all the while smirking.

The tall baldy growled.

"Girl, you don't know who your messing with." Baldy threatened.

" A half witted bufoon?" I questioned.

That set him off. He charged. Throwing wild lefts and rights, which I so easily avoided it was almost laughable. After about a miniute it was no longer amusing just anoying, so I decided to end it by catching both of his bricks...uh I mean fists and kicking him in the stomach sending him to the ground. I couldn't contain my laghter anymore I burst out laughing seeing his wide eyes as he layed on floor clutching his stomach.

"Who plays with dolls, baldy?" She teased.

"Who in the hell are you girl!" He growled getting to his feet.

"Are you the poor soul Freeza talked about? Ick, the you have to work with these filthy monkeys. What a waste of beauty!" A blue skined alien ,who appeared out of no where, whined.

I raised my eyebrows this guy is to much! He continued to ramble dramaticly while I tuned him out. Geez are all the Lizard's goons morons!

I cleared my throat loudly so he could here me over his current sobb-fest. When he looked up I crossed my arms looking at him.

I turned to the three snickering saiyans and asked " Are all the Lizards goons morons?"

I felt the Idiot staring at me and turned around to see he was completely dumbfound. I felt like bursting out laughing but I had a feeling I shouldn't. I mean I didn't care if I lived or died but I wasn't stupid. No telling what kind of crazy torture they could do to me! Sighing I came back to reality realizing moron had scamperd off. Well he was pretty anoyong...so good ridence.

Something triggered me to remember my annoying little adopted brother. I look down starting to get the feeling of complete sorrow, sadness, and anger. I got the very same feeling when I was looking down at my planet...when was that? I inwardly sighed... I wonder how they're doing right about now...

Getting the feeling I was being stared at ,I blinked a few times to make the tears go down and looked up. Hmm.. it was the third one staring at me...again...maybe he just likes staring...whatever.

"Captan, what's our mission?" Baldy asked.

"To take out the compitition." The third guy answered like a robot...still staring at me!

Man, does this guy know when to stop!

"What do you mean,sir?" Baldy questioned.

"I mean _Lord_ Freeza wishes for us to take out a planet of strong men who have recently entered our line of _buissness._" He replied glancing over at baldy then back at me.

"_Buissiness_ huh? The only _buissiness_ that's even similar to what creeps do is extermination." I muttered.

Unfortunately their saiyan ears picked it up...they stared at me before cutting up. Well I sure didn't know what was darn funny! I was being dead SERIOUS! Gosh darnit! What they're morons,creeps, jerks, and they have a terrible sense of humor! This is my team how wonderful!

"Haha!" I said sarcasticly.

I then continued muttering things like jerks..morons...and idiots. They stopped laughing after a few minutes with me glaring at them.

"Alright lets board the ship." The third man who I could now assume to be the captain.

All eyes found me and stared as if waiting for me to answer some question that hadn't been asked. I raised my eyebrows at them as if to ask 'WHAT'.

The long haired one who had yet to talk, answered my look, "Your the team mate we were told about?"

I nodded. Then verbaly answered,"I think so. A little guy mentioned something about me being on some_...Captain_ Goten's team."

"Thats me." The captain said smirking.

Oh boy, I'm having cocky with two sides of moron.

We boarded the ship after being told it was a weeks journey to our destination: Planet Abalar.

This is going to be a really long week.

She walked to the small ship's kitchen. When she got in she fellt something cramp... her tail! She had forgoten it during all the chaus so it felt great to move it around again... of course Z hadn't seen the tails on a certain race...

She turned around after preparing her food and bumped into a wall...or at least she thought it was a wall...

**A/N: Please reveiw...after reading...PLEASE I'm getting a little sad over here..but I really want to keep writing my stories but its REALY hard when you don't have much support! PLEASE :.c**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to an awesome reviewer who encouraged me to continue this story and my other one, Angel Charms09! Your awesome Angel Charms09! I hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z so please do not sue me**

**A/N: This is basically everything about Z including what she looks like (winks at Meiyo Motou) **

**SORRY to everyone who thought this was a chapter! Well it is but...YOU GET THE PICTURE! ANYWAY**

**Name:** Z Meek

**Race:** Uh...well that is currently a secret

**Age:** 15

**Home planet:** Earth

**Likes:** Food, a challenge, nature, flying, training, and...being able to help

**Hates:** Evil people, killing, *caugh*Idiots*cough*(though she would never hurt or kill one), not having freedom, cocky people, and people who don't take her seriously in a fight

**Appearance:**

Outfit: Light blue spandex pants and a slightly darker colored blue shirt that hangs over a little on her shoulders (both sides) the shirt goes down slightly bellow her hips and ends there with a streachey band in which the shirt hangs over a little. She also wears sleveless armor under it (similar to that of the saiyains except like I said it has no sleaves)

Head/headwear: Z has really dark brown hair (almost black) that goes down to the center of her back that's always in a highish ponytail and she always wears a bandana that matches the color of her pants

Skin tone: A tanned honey color

Face features: Z generaly has a friendly look on her face but because of current trauma caused by witnissing many deaths, her features look sharper tone but behind this is an angry and pained 15 year old girl

Eye color: Crystal blue

Footwear: light blue round toed leatherish/rubberish boots that come up to mid-shin

Uh..Handwear?: Light blue finger-less fighting gloves (again like the saiyans wear but light blue and finger-less)

**Personality:** Z is pretty smart and therefore quite the stratigist and although she holds the same drive to grow stonger and hates killing like the Goku we all know and love, she knows when the evil in some is too great to be changed for the better. Although some times she's a little cocky its generly for taunting or teasing purposes or when she wants to drive some one crazy... she will also sacrifice herself to save the life of an innocent being or a friend. She can also be pretty stubborn... also during battles she does not like herself or others to worry so she offen finds herself making a snide remark about the enemy to lessin the tension. This can also be mastakin as being cocky, arrogant, or even ignorant.

**Hobbies:** Saving the world, training, eating, training, Oh did I mention saving the world?

**Height:** 5'7

**Pairing:** Uh I going to leave you to guess that one... :D

**Favorite color:** This is going to be a HUGE shock...BLUE hehe told you!

**Signuture moves:** Hikari cannon, Hikari of Kanji, Spirit Gun, and Zaro Mackyo Day (Power scale: 1-4 /1 being the best out of the four/they're all pretty strong)

Hikari cannon (Light cannon)- Form: lock fingers together than turn them away from your body Result: a cannan ball shaped ki ball Power: 2

Hikari of Kanji (Light of Hope): Form: raise both hands above head than push them toward foe Result: its like being cooked an oven may burn A LOT Power: 3

Spirit Gun: Form: put your hands togather lock finger and make a gun shape them still togther Result:a beam of ki powered some by will power and the rest by raw power and concentration Power: no definate power 1-4

Zaro Mackyo Day: Form: put one hand behind the other raised palm pointed at the enemy Result: energy blast Power: 1

**Warning: The power of the attack is based on the FULL strength of Z it doesen't nessesarly mean it will always be like that Ex: a tired Z, a beaten up Z, or Z not putting full power into the blast.**

**Fun Fact: **The name Z might have come from the fact that z is favorite letter and my favorite show in the Dragonball Trilogy is in fact Dragonball **Z **but it also came from a creative imagination...

**A/N: Sorry if you couldn't understand something but I'm not used to haveing to explain it since its in my head so you get it! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z**

When she looked up she found that it had not been a wall but a very frustrated _Captain _Goten. Oops...

I backed up and he grabbed my wrist and turned me around. When I felt him staring my back I turned my head to see what it was that was so interesting. Following his gaze my eyes landed on my tail. Hmm.. whats so interesting about my tail..

"You have a **Tail.** " He stated and I could swear I saw his anger bubbling to the surface.

"What about it? Its been there all my life. After I trained it to not bother me, I practicaly forgot about it." I say, confused.

"_Earthling _don't have tails we _Saiyans _do."

My eyes immediately widened at his implication. I can't be a Saiyan, can I? My eyes find their way to his waist, where there, in all its glory was his tail. I gulp. I can't be a part of this monsterous race, right? Oh lord. How did my life end up like this? Calm down..your a warrior not a cry baby..I never get scarred during a battles now here I am scarred out of my wits because I found out what my race was. Pathetic!

"Uh.." Is all I managed to say before he dragged me into the room with the all the other saiyans in it.

I start to wonder why I never noticed thier tails before...maybe because they were sitting at the table and then I was to busy argueing to pay that part of thier body...

"We have one more Saiyan aboard this ship than we thought, men." Goten deadpanned, gestering to me.

Both of their eyes widened and found their way to my tail.

"WHAT YOU'RE A SAIYAN! IMPOSIBLE!" Baldy yelled.

"No way." Long hair muttered.

"Alright, I think the first thing we should do is contact King Vegeta." The captain cut in.

"Right," They say and then run over to what looks like a big T.V. and turn it on." King Vegeta."

With that the King came onto the screen with a bored look on his face and said "Yes?"

"My King, we have discovered the girl's race." Goten started.

"Well?"

"She's a Saiyan."

"SHE'S WHAT? Let me see her NOW!" Vegeta snapped.

"I'm right here you know." I say, waving my hands everywhere.

"Insolent girl. Turn around."

I stick my tongue out and wave it at him.

"Girl!" He shouts.

I stop, cross my arms, and tilt my head to the side raising an eyebrow.

"Why should I listen to you. _You_ **aren't **_my_ King, just because I'm a Saiyan doesn't mean this is my planet! My planet was **DESTROYED **by creeps like you!" I scream, tears welling up in my eyes but I force them back.

The destruction of my home planet depressed me more than I let on. In fact, the reason I devoloped the habbit of teasing people was to get away from it, to forget. I can't forget it though, it's imposible. All those lives taken. I cleanch my fists at my sides. The fire..the pain..the malicious laughter...the smell of death.

She fell to her knees. It hit her like a brick, she couldn't save them...she had failed. She had tried to shove it out of her mind and it obviously didn't work. Now here she is working for the monsters who caused all of it...Is she any differant from them..does she deserve to die along with them?

She punched floor, her hand easily going straight through.

She's a slave and she can't do a thing about it.. she can't avenge her planet or its people...

No, that quiters talk! I _**will**_ defeat Frieza and put an end to this horrid bussiness but first...I will have to be the perfect subordinate so I can train. I won't get anywhere if I battle him now, I'm not strong enough..**_yet._**

I stand up tall, turn around, and wag my tail in front of the screen...

"Happy now?"

Well, maybe not the _perfect _subordinate, that would be too darn suspicious for a person in my position.

When I turn back around I'm met with a glare. Doesn't suprise me.

"What, _My King?"_ I say the last two words with bitterness.

"I was just wondering what in the world you were thinking."

"Uh...nothing."

"Hmm..I was sure it was something..nevertheless goodbye." With that the screen went blank.

I sigh in relief. Few, at least he didn't push it...I don't know how good I am at lying...

"Girl-" Goten starts.

"I HAVE A NAME!" I growl cutting him off.

"My, my what a temper..." A taunting voice says from behind.

I whip around to see none other than the Lizard himself.

"Sutidp egnerdessl ialzrad," I mutter, in a language that I have know since birth. I'm not sure where I learned it though.

I hear the saiyans snicker behind me..what in the world do they find so funny..

"What was that?"

"Uh, I sneezed.." I lie.

"Very well, just seeing how my little monkeys are doing. Bye-bye now." The screen once again went blank.

That was a close call.

"So you do know the Saiyan tongue." Goten says.

"Huh.."

"A second ago you called Frieza a stupid genderless lizard, correct?"

My eyes widened..so thats what they were snickering about! That's exactly what I said!

"Um...yes," I squeek.

I was caught in the act, damn!

He laughed, it was sweet unlike his little his cold exterior. It was like bells. Oh man! What am I thinking this is not the time or place to develop a crush. Bad girl!

"Your not in trouble." The captain soothed.

"Yeah sure, like you won't go jump in his lap and tattle on me." I say sarcasticaly.

"Watch it girly." Baldy warned.

"No thanks..I think I already proved that I'm strong enough to kick your sorry butt." I mock.

"Why you.." Baldy seethed.

"Nappa! She's right, she's much stronger than you." Goten stated.

"But captain.."

"But nothing Nappa!"

"Yes sir."

I chuckled, this was pretty comical. One huge, muscular man could easly be beaten by a girl 3/4s his size and a man a little shorter. Hmm wonder how strong the other two are... the captain is obviosly stronger but what about the other man...Is he stronger or weaker than Nappa?

"Anyone care to spar?" I question.

They all nod. Good..now I can know just how strong they are...

**A/N: Review please! Let me know what you think of the direction the story's going in!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN DBZ!**

After sparring with long hair (or Raditiz as I've now learned) I discovered he is a little bit weaker than Nappa. While sparring with the Captain I had the time of my life. It was one of the most challenging things I've ever done, making it all the more fun and exhilarating. We ended all to soon with a tie, earning me with the pleasure of being co-captain. Currently we are sitting at the kitchen table eating...

"Ah, Captain I just relized, this ship only has three rooms seeing we didn't plan to have the girl aboard..." Napa remembered.

I growl..THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT I WILL SHARE A ROOM WITH EITHER OF THOSE TWO IDIOTS! The captain maybe...he is less of an idiot..and he also seems nicer..

"NO WAY WILL I SHARE A ROOM WITH EITHER OF YOU TWO IDIOTS!" I voiced.

Radditz and Nappa smirked...Huh wonder whats going through their empty heads right now...

"You didn't mention the captain..." Radditz said his smirk growing by the second.

My fork droped from my hand and I start to chock on my food at his implication..

"Continue and see what happens.." I growl after my chocking session.

They both gulp as I glare murderously at them.

"Touchy."

My head snaps around to the voice and I find myself staring into Goten's black orbs...

"Your the one who whinned after you lost to 'A lousy Earthling grown saiyan girl'." I tease.

"Hmph," He sounded and crossed his arms.

"Cool off love birds." Nappa mocked.

"SHUT UP!" We both yelled simultaneously.

Nappa and Radditz jumped back at our tone then begain to chuckle.

I run my hand through my hair and sigh counting to ten.

"Ok back to the matter at hand. Am I gonna share with Cocky, Idiot, or Moron..?"

"Which one's which?" Nappa asked.

Radditz, Goten, and I fell out of our chairs. I smacked my forehead.

"That's not the point! IDIOT!" I exclaimed getting up off the floor and back into my chair.

"So I'm Idiot? Than what are the other two? Hey wait! I AM NOT AN IDIOT!"

Wow he is SLOW. I slam my head into the table then rub the bridge of my nose irritably.

"YOUR IDIOT! HE'S COCKY.." I say pointing at Goten and then cotinuing," AND HE'S MORON! NOW ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!"

"Oh ok..what do you think guys..?" He said scraching his bald head.

"She will stay with me." Goten commanded getting up off the floor.

I stare at my co-captain trying to figure him out...he sure is a hard one though..

We finish the rest of our dinner in silence. I start to map out the ship in my head..alright the door you come on to the ship with opens to what could be considered a very boring living room with a comunacation screen..then if you go to the left and to the end of the window lined-hall you get to the training room..if you go right you get to the living quarters..and straight you get where we are now: the kitchen. I think about each of the rooms I've been to... each one is very bland, white walls, ceiling, and mechanical doors. Heck, I bet if they could they'd make the food white! My adoptive mother would through a fit if she saw this ship, she _was _like the queen of home decor. I sighed. My mother. She died at the beginning of the mass murder, she had gone into town that day for groceries and that was the very town _they _arrived in. I never liked shopping so I had decided to stay home and train...if only I had come I might have been able to save her and all the other innocents...

I started to violantly shake my head and I put my hands over my face. Why? All those people..

"Is something the matter?" Nappa asked clearly unconcerned.

Is something the matter! Is he serious! Of course somethings the matter!

I continued to keep my head in my hands and lean forward. Was it my fault? Would they all be alive if I had not made so many mistakes? AHH! Get out of my head I WILL get them all back and defeat Freiza! This I swear! Why do these thoughts continue to haunt me?

I raise my head up and wipe what is left of my tears away.

"No. I'm going to go train." I say getting up and heading for the training room leaving behind a full plate of food.

I take in the view of the stars as I trudge down the hall to the training room. I wish I was one of those stars, at least then I wouldn't have to worry about all this stuff.  
>I continue down the hall until I hear the screech of the automatic doors alerting me to the fact that I am now inside the training room.<p>

I sigh and close my eyes in a calming manner. I then walk over to a metal punching bag and ram my fist into it continuosly. I soon notice many bots hovering around me. Hmm, who in the world activated them? I jump as quickly as I can when one of them shoots at me. Geez..when did their shots get that powerful! This can not be good! Since when did these things activate themselves?

"AHH!" I scream jumping out of the way of severel ki blasts.

Those blast would have caused some severe damage to me had I not dodged them.

Something is definitely up...

"Very good little monkey..what do you say we crank it up a notch?"

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews you guys! Sorry about the cliff hanger...although I'm sure most of you have an idea of who it is. Anyway, review please! I need to know if the story is worth continuing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DBZ BLAH BLAH BLAH...YOU GET IT...**

My head snaped in the direction of the voice finding the one being I depised most there. That bastard! FREEEEIIIZZZAA! Damn I should have known he'd pull a stunt like this! How did he find out I was a saiyan anyway?

"Oh yes you must be wondering how I found out huh?" Frieza asked as if reading my thought on my forehead.

"Yeah. I also like to know why in the seven hells you're trying to kill me!" I spat.

"Calm down my dear I'm not trying to kill you but as for the reason...this is how I teach the newbies what I'm capable of."

With that the screen shut off although I was POSITIVE he was still watching me. I turned facing my robotic menace and glared at it. Then I remembered the training room had communacation system in it...pff as if they'd help me or if they did they would probably laugh at me...oy what a fix this is!

A blast that came out of no where hit her in the stomach and sent her into the training room wall leaving an indention of herself there.

OUCH! Stupid, no good, hunk of junk! She charged at them.

* * *

><p>She was MAD it was starting to very aggitating! She'd been battling these stupid tin cans for hours! This was THE LAST STAW! They were gonna get it and get it good! She looked over to where the bots who had recently regrouped hovered. She would show then what a good old fashon fleash and bone being could do.<p>

She streached her arm out palm facing the bots and put other hand behind it palm on the back a bit sideways.

"ZARO...MACKYO...DAAAAYYYYY!" I shouted as a bluish colored light covered everthing.

I went flying at the now scared bots leaving a thick cloud of smoke all around.

I fell on one knee panting and trying to see through the smoke and debris that littered the air...thats when I saw something that if I had more energy would make me jump for joy...the bots' heads...I counted them to make sure I hit them all and sure enough I hit each and every one of those little bastards!

I sighed with relief! Phew that was a CLOSE one!

I slowly got up and limped to the door and down the hall the find the three Saiyan in the kitchen (SUPRISE SUPRISE!). Oy, they are always hungry!

"Hows your day!" I say with a sarcasic tone.

They all turn their attention to me.

"Goo-! WHOA! What the hell happened to you?" Nappa questioned.

"Oh..Nothing really just got ruthlessly attacked by a bunch of bots stonger then you two idiots combined..you know the usual.." I speak sarcastically.

"What the crap! How did you make the bots _that _powerful?" Goten inquired.

"_I_ didn't. _Frieza_ did." I snarl.

That seemed to shock them.

"Why would he do that?"

"Because apparently he likes to show his _underlings_ thier place from the begining."

**A/N: Yes I know VERY short chapter..they will hardly ever be like this. Also question: Shuld the next chapter be in Goten point of view? I was thinking you might want to know want going on in his head. REVIEW!**

**Oh and I was thinking of updating REAL soon so if you want your opinion heard update ASAP!**


End file.
